nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yuuno Scrya
Yuuno's teleportation powers :However, he does also possess the much rarer skill to forcibly teleport unconsenting targets over large distances to locations of his choosing. This is something I have been wondering about. Did Yuuno actually teleport somebody anywhere against their will, ever? At least, somebody in a condition to be an unwilling target? (In the final battle of Nanoha A's, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate had just destroyed the defense program down to its linker core, and then it took both Yuuno, Arf and Shamal to teleport it into outer space.) - Mike Rosoft 18:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Refer to the Transporter page. It seems Yuuno used the forced teleport against Arf in season one, there is even a screenshot... --Koveras Alvane 19:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That's it (episode 5). Thanks. - 17:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yuuno's close combat spells from The Gears of Destiny Yuuno has at least one close combat spell which does not have a page and which does not seem to fit into either the Melee category (as it is not a feature of any Device) or the Magically-Enhanced Attack category. His basic combo-starter attack (or the "manual counterattack" that he uses by pressing Triange twice) looks like delivering an energy ball with a palm strike; even the "manual counterattack" is the same thing, but applied with a dashing round-house palm strike (and a shout of "Shoot!"). Either way, the attack doesn't seem to rely on muscle power at all, and seems like a Shooting spell but for the lack of any range. His double-palm blast is either a different but similar spell, or merely a stronger version that delivers enough explosive force to send the target flying away. His regular auto-counterattack (the one that triggers with a successfully timed Barrier block) looks to be a Circle-based Field-type spell that bears an awful amount of resemblence to the spell he attempted to use to seal the Jewel Seed monster in the first episode. The field seems to electrify any target caught inside with blue-white bolts of lightning. His close-range catch involves creating a different Circle-based Field-type spell in front of him (which means his catch has longer reach than most others). The circle doesn't last long, but anyone caught in it or who enters it is caught and bound in place as though struck with a Bind spell. When that happens, Yuuno automatically moves to place his palm on the Circle and utter a command (perhaps the spell's name) that causes it to explode upwards, sending the target flying uncontrollably away from him. Does anyone have any official information to use for making article pages about these spells? Or the ability to translate what Yuuno is saying? We also need a page for his Arrester Chain attack. --Sunder the Gold : Thanks for adding info to spell pages. We generally do not create separate articles for game attacks, unless the spell is cast in the promotion video or game scenerio (e.g. Stern's Rubellite, Dearche's Juggernaut) or it also appears in other media (e.g. Signum's Bright Dragon). If information is available in a precise manner, additions to "Variations" section of existing articles will be a good way to include those spells (just like what you edited for some spells). : At the moment, name of cross-range attacks include Wave Gazer (regular catch) and Shield Bash (regular block), but the official spell names, together with all the different combo attacks, are to be confirmed by the canonical game guide book which is publishing by the end of January. Nevertheless, the value of describing game attacks never appearing in story/anime/manga in details is considered low. -K.Hayes 05:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Does that mean one is not allowed to create seperate articles for game attacks like Zafira's Stance of Iron Wall, or does it mean that those in charge of this wiki will not do it on their own? Basically, am I allowed to create such articles? --Sunder the Gold 12:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Simplifying the "Yuuno's Powers" section I was actually the one who wrote much of this section, back when it was hosted on Wikipedia. However, Wikipedia did not have a Spells section, or entire articles devoted to each of those spells. I think it may be time to condense, or at least re-write, this section, especially in light of new information. They were writen before the translated side-material mangas or sound stages were available, and information from those should be cited. -- Sunder the Gold 18:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead. --Koveras Alvane 08:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) GoD spells Backing up the old data from the article before replacing it with the new table. --Koveras Alvane 16:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. --Sunder the Gold 01:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- In addition to the spells above, Yuuno shows a number of other spells or spell variations in The Gears of Destiny: * His Full Drive Burst is Arrester Chain, which appears to be a stronger variation of Chain Bind, intended to damage rather than capture. * His long-range Triangle button attack is Protection Smash. He surrounds himself in a hard, spherical shell and then charges at his target with a flying tackle. With a successful strike, the force of the impact and the repulsion of the barrier knock the target hurling out of control. * His long-range Circle button is Chain Bind, but charging the attack turns it into Chain Anchor, which not only binds his target in place, but pulls him into cross-range engagement with them. Either version can be used to catch an opponent that Yuuno has knocked back before they travel the full distance, keeping them from leaving cross-range. * His basic (Square button) cross-range attack is a yet-unnamed spell. Rather than physically strike his opponent, Yuuno thrusts his palm forward to deliver a point-blank magical bullet. This might qualify as a spell, except that it has absolutely no range and is employed more like a . This spell resembles Einhart Stratos's Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever, especially if it is derived from the longer-ranged Shoot Barret spell. * Using a barrier in cross-range without triggering a counterattack, and then pressing the Triangle button again, causes Yuuno to use what appears to be the same point-blank bullet spell as his basic attack, but delivered with a dashing roundhouse palm-thrust. Using Protection Smash to enter cross-range and then pressing Triangle again will also trigger the dashing thrust, allowing Yuuno to transition from long-range engagement straight into a combo. * Pressing the Square button as the second attack in a combo causes Yuuno to strike with a double-palm blast spell that hurls his opponent away into long-range. This might be a stronger variation of the spell he uses for his basic attack. * Pressing the Triangle button as the second attack in a combo causes Yuuno to thrust out his other hand, striking with three energy chains. This is perhaps an unconventional application of Chain Bind. * Pressing the Circle button as the second attack in a combo causes Yuuno to thrust out his other hand, creating a magic circle underneath his opponent that shoots out a single energy chain, delivering an uppercut strike. This can knock the opponent up into the air for an air-juggling combo. * Successfully triggering a counterattack will cause Yuuno to thrust out his palm, creating a magic circle that traps his opponent and moves slowly moves through them, as jolts of apparently-electrical energy leap from Yuuno's hand to assault them. Then the circle explodes, hurling the opponent away into long-range. Yuuno cries the English words "Shield Bash" as he executes this spell. Whether that is the spell's name or trigger is unknown, but as the magic circle does not act like Round Shield at all (and is triggered by defending with a barrier rather than a shield), this attack may actually be an offensive . It also appears to be the same spell he tried to use as part of his failed sealing attempt. * Yuuno's cross-range catch involves creating a magic circle in front of himself. It lasts only a moment or two, but if an enemy is caught above it or wanders over it, they are immediately bound in place. Yuuno then automatically puts his palm down on the circle and cries, "Wave Gazer!" in English, which causes the circle to explode, damaging the opponent and hurling them away. This is perhaps another Circle-based Field-type attack spell.